Vessels
This Tab is all about vessels and the "What to knows" about the vessels in Shipping Manager and of course you should find some answers on this page to any questions you may have. Vessels Tab There are 4 Subsections to this part and all are important in some way or another. There 2 types of ships * Container Vessels - These vessels will be measured in T.E.U or twenty-foot equivalent units which range from 500 to 14855 T.E.U * Oil Tankers - These are measured in D.W.T or Dead Weight Tonnage and ships ranges from 1000-199,000 D.W.T Fleets This part shows you all current ships you have. They will always be in the order that they are built and that never changes. Each ship will be shown with its name and the status of the ship. There are 4 different statuses that a ship can be in and they are: * In Service - Ship has an assigned route and is running as normal with no incursions and on schedule * Not In Service - Ship does not have an assigned route and is currently waiting at a port ready to be assigned to a route or ready to be sold. * Under Construction - Ship is currently being built and will not be available until it has been constructed * Hijacked - The ship as been hijacked by pirates and a negotiation will have to be made (notifications for hijacked vessels will be in your inbox instead on the route list You can switch between Cargo and Oil ships using the horizontal slider. Ordering A New Vessel This section is for making custom ships to a size of your choice and an engine power of your choice. You can also add a few extra options so that the vessel runs smoother and faster. The size of a ship and the amount of engine power can be very important, but most people put engine power to maximum for faster runs. Anyway, new vessels can be built in any of the ports on the drop down list. Before you decide where you are going to build your ship, find a route that you would like it to run on and build the ship at a port close to one of the 2 destinations on that route. Under this there are 3 options you can add to make the ship run smoother: * Bulbous Bow (-5% fuel consumption)- This allows the ship to run faster and use less fuel * Anti-fouling (-3% Fuel Consumption) * Double Propeller (+5% Speed) - This gives the ship an extra boost and make it runs a few knots faster All of these options come at an extra but small cost. To the right of this shows the ship's statistics after a certain size, engine power and options are chosen. This includes the final speed of the ship, fuel consumption, length, Total load, crew requirements (automated) and finally the total costs for the ship. Make sure you give your ship a name. Then finally is the purchase button. When you have finished your custom ship, make sure you have enough money to buy it and then smash purchase and the ship will be constructed. The size of the ship will depend on how big the ship is. Purchasing Used Vessels This tab is used to purchase ships that have already been used. There are limited sizes ranging from 200 T.E.U to 14,100 T.E.U. and for oil tankers, 1,000 D.W.T to 127,00 D.W.T. There are only certain sizes available and these cannot be changed. With used vessels you can not add options and you also cannot change the engine power of the ship. The only thing you can do is give it a name and click purchase. Now, unlike new vessels, the used vessel will be instantly added to your fleet meaning you can send it on a route straight away, which is pretty convenient. You can switch between tankers and container ships using the horizontal slider at the top again and you can also order the ships using the blue bar below the slider. Service Over time, a ship's condition can decrease depending on how much it has traveled. Servicing is very important as it can affect the amount of cargo on the ship and also the profits you make from it. You have to make sure you keep checking the servicing tab to make sure that you constantly keep your ships in good shape. Most players keep ship condition over 80% as that's when the profits will start falling. On the page will be a list of all your ships and the current condition they are in. Service type shows the rating of the service that goes into the ship. 1/10 means the ship will only have a check over which means that it would only take a short period of time before its condition will start dropping again. 10/10 means its had the best service and the condition of the ship will drop very slowly. You can change the service rating when clicking the "Recommended" button. This button shows up when the ship goes below 80% condition. And of course to switch between tankers and container ships, just simply click the slider at the top.